What Should Be
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Alternate take on Pan's curse SwanQueen style. What if Regina had to give up Emma as the thing she loved most? Only the blonde was pregnant with their baby? As a certain pirate shows up at the blonde's door to convince her back to Storybrooke, can Emma help Regina remember who she is, now that the town's memory has been taken?
1. Chapter 1

_This will only be a 3 chapter story! Maybe an Epilogue if requested :)_

 **Chapter 1**

 _Sobbing against the woman's hands as the brunette cups the blonde's face, Emma shakes her head abruptly. "I can't..I can't..do this..not without you..please.."_

 _Swiping a tear away, Regina takes a breath while looking teary herself. "You have to Emma..for me..for the little one..plea-"_

 _Crashing into her girlfriend, the blonde clings tightly while sobbing into the Mayor's shoulder. Holding onto her, the brunette rubs Emma's back then kisses her temple before whispering in her ear. "I love you so much. I promise you a good life but you won't remember any of this..this town and everything, everyone will no longer exist..it will be as though you never came here.." Biting her lip as her voice breaks, Regina clears her throat. "The only thing you will have..will be our baby..and you are going to be the best mother any child could wish for and you will love them enough for the both of us. Now, you need to go.." Nodding seriously, the Mayor pulls back then cups the blonde's face again before planting a soft lingering kiss to her lips then moves away completely._

 _Staring at the brunette, Emma lets her lip tremble as she sniffles then backs up towards her bug before climbing in and starting the engine. Peering briefly through her mirror at her girlfriend, the blonde attempts to hold the image of the woman's face in her mind as she drives across the town line, soon disappeared as though it had never happened with no sign of a town behind her but just a long, never ending road._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **5 months later.**

Laying stretched out upon her bed, Emma yawns as she lifts her head to peer down towards her protruding tummy. Placing a protective hand on the bump, the blonde smiles to herself before speaking. "What shall we do today kiddo? Mommy can no longer work as she is too fat and well..as much as I would love to lay in bed..even that would get boring so what do you-" hearing a sharp knock on her door, the blonde raises an eyebrow and manages to lift herself up off the bed then walks out of the bedroom and through her apartment before reaching the front door. Pulling it open, Emma raises an eyebrow curiously at the leather clad man stood before her. "Hi? Can I help you?"

"I believe you can love. The names Killian and I have come to bring you home"

Sniggering at the clearly crazy man, the blonde rolls her eyes then goes to close the door. Watching as a foot is wedged in the way, the blonde looks wary. "Look I don't know who you are or what your deal is but if you don't leave I'm gonna call the cops.."

Sighing, the pirate places a hand on the doorframe to prevent the woman from shutting it any further. "Emma.."

Eyes widening, Emma backs up feeling slightly scared. "How..how do you know my name?.."

"Because I know everything about you including your parents and how you got that baby there.."

Scoffing, the blonde crosses her arms in defence. "Well one I don't have any parents so you're wrong and two, I think a lot of people would know how to get a baby when a man and a woman-"

"Except that baby was not conceived that way...and you my love are certainly not a lover of men but of women and _one_ in particular...Regina"

Looking rather cross, Emma shakes her head in disbelief over how rude the man is being. "Who the hell is Regina?"

"Well she was your girlfriend..and the other mother to that child there.." Gesturing to the blonde's bump, Killian then continues. "She had to give you both up to prevent something bad for happening..only when she did..it created something else and now everyone is back in good old Storybrooke safe and sound but without their memories..it's like the Queen's curse all over again except this time, her majesty also has no memory"

Playing along with the theory, Emma raises an eyebrow again. "If that is true how comes _you_ have memory?"

"Because I left the Enchanted Forest before anything could happen.."

"Oh whatever. Leave now before I call the hospital to have you committed, let alone the cops.."

"I can't do that love. They need you. Regina needs you" procuring a vile from his pocket, the pirate holds up the purple coloured liquid. "You need to drink this and all will be clear"

"For the last time, I do not know a Regina! Plus if you think I'm stupid enough to drink a god damn potion of some kind when I'm 8 months pregnant you have another thing coming mister" staring angrily, Emma grips the front door again to close it.

"There's the Emma Swan we know and love. feisty as ever.." Watching as the blonde grabs hold of the phone, Killian quickly holds his hand up in defence. "The baby blanket!"

Holding the phone to her chest, the blonde frowns. "What?"

"Your baby blanket..the only thing your parents left you..its..its...cream with..purple embroidery on it..around the edges and your name is also in the corner"

Emma backs up even more startled. "How did you..I have never shown anyone that before!"

"You did. In Storybrooke to your family and to Regina, you even asked your mother to make a new one for your baby" Hook explains seriously.

Beginning to get upset over a mix of hormones and the memory of being abandoned, the blonde shoves him back and slams the door shut.

"Swan!" Sighing again, the pirate leans against the frame. "Listen you must believe me in some sense that it's true otherwise you would have called the cops on me as soon as I came. Can you tell me that you honestly remember how you came to be here and who is the other parent to your baby?"

Sniffling, Emma wipes her face then opens the door again. "Maybe everything isn't as clear as it seems but if you think I am taking that potion.."

Hook lifts the vile again and looks at it. "Here. Look, what if I drunk some first? I honestly wouldn't endanger a pregnant woman and least of all you because there was a time that I wanted to be with you and would wish so much that the baby you are carrying could have been mine but now all I want to do is help you. I've seen how happy you can be..you were in your element about starting a family and not having to do it alone like you are now" having turned his attention back to the blonde, the pirate waits for an answer.

Nodding slowly, Emma watches as the man swigs back some potion then smiles. "See? If it does nothing then at least we tried what's the worst that could happen?"

Frowning uncertain, the blonde reaches for the bottle hesitantly taking a deep breath before drinking it while holding her bump. "..oh my god.." Eyes widening, Emma looks around confused then rubs her forehead as she meets Hook's gaze. "I..what..lets go"

Smirking at the fact she's back, the pirate gestures towards the woman's current attire then waits while the blonde changes into some clothes and follows him out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulling up outside the diner, Emma parks up the bug then peers through the window at the establishment. "This feels..strange..but good at the same time. They really won't remember me?"

"Sorry love.."

"What about Regina..has she been okay at least?"

"I'm not sure..before I left the forest she was having a heart to heart with your mother..literally. Your mother was trying to stop Regina from burying her own heart as her majesty said she couldn't deal with the pain and loss.." Hook replies honestly.

"Now _she_ doesn't know who I am..and you are sure you have no other way to get more potion" the blonde questions looking desperate.

"No love. It was given to me by your parents..before the second curse"

Trying to take it all in, Emma sighs then climbs out of the bug. Making sure the pirate is following, the blonde turns towards the door looking nervous as she steps inside and scans the diner which is rather busy. Biting her lip, the blonde holds her bump within both hands as she spots the brunette Mayor exit from the back and take her place upon her usual stool before she had a family and moved to a booth.

Feeling a set of eyes on her, Regina glances towards the door to witness the blonde stood beside the pirate. Rising from her seat once again, the brunette strolls over with purpose causing Emma to gulp while appearing heartbroken at her lost love.

"Killian may I have a word please?" Raising an eyebrow at the blonde _stranger_ , Regina steps off to the side.

Muttering under his breath so only Emma hears, Hook goes to meet the demanding woman. "Why does she only call me by my name in a cursed state..."

Crossing her arms defensively while staring Emma up and down, Regina questions the pirate. "Who is she? I know the people of my town and _she_ does not belong here.."

"Well actually..you see.." Trying to come up with an excuse, Hook responds. "She's a friend of the family..and she had been driving for sometime and she needed a rest because as you can see she is ready to pop _Madam_ _Mayor"_

Scolding him, the brunette holds her tongue and simply nods. "Very well..."

Watching from a distance, Emma rings her hands together nervously while feeling herself panic. Trying to calm down, the blonde rubs her tummy with a frown at feeling a twinge. "Erm...Killian?"

"Yes love?" Looking over his shoulder, Hook looks wide eyed at how the blonde doubles over. "Emma?!"

Feeling the pirate take hold of her arm, Emma looks at him completely petrified then glances down towards the puddle on the floor. "Oh god..no..not now.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"This cannot happen now..I'm not ready I'm not even.." Trying to keep her breathing controlled, Emma looks to Killian for help as the pain gets worse. Realising the situation, Regina looks around the diner then snaps to those behind the counter. "Someone call Whale!"

Eyes widening at feeling a slight movement, the blonde clutches her tummy more and grits her teeth. "I don't...I don't think I have time.."

Staring at the pregnant woman, the brunette lets out a breath then gestures to the pirate before rubbing her head in disbelief. "Get her in the back.."

Nodding, Killian helps Emma to move towards the back room and onto the couch. "It's okay love we'll get this sorted.."

"Sorted? I don't see a human coming out of you!" The blonde blurts out before noticing the Mayor make her way into the room.

"Doctor Whale is just coming through now..try..try not to panic.." Attempting to be kind, Regina stands awkwardly as the doctor comes rushing through.

Once getting Emma sorted and ready, Whale nods as he checks her over. "Yes you are definitely having this baby now. I can already see the head.."

Looking scared, the blonde grips her hands into fists as she begins to shake from the shock of it all. Noticing the tension with Regina stood nearby, Killian moves over and steps out of the way. "Maybe she..she should have a..female to support her.." Tilting his head to the blonde while staring at Regina, the pirate raises his eyebrow.

Dropping her mouth open slightly, the brunette exhales deeply and makes her way over before kneeling beside the blonde. Offering a small smile, the mayor's eyes widen as Emma grabs hold of her hand desperately before whispering a struggled 'thank you'

"Keep going, that's great Emma, the heads birthed" Whale informs the blonde who takes a moment for a couple of breaths while trying her best to stop the shakes. Sensing her struggle, Regina looks between the doctor and the blonde then leans over to place a hand on the woman's shaking leg while the other is rested against the couch.

Glancing across, Emma wonders for a brief moment on whether the brunette's memory had returned but deflates upon the small sorry escaping the Mayor's lips. Despite the apology, Regina keeps a firm hold of the blonde's leg for support then watches as Emma inhales sharply and pushes with all she's got. Seeing Whale's face gradually increase into a smile, the brunette looks towards the worn out woman who rests herself back upon hearing a small cry take over the room.

"Congratulations, it's a boy" Whale announces as he wraps the baby up into a blanket and holds him out towards the teary blonde.

Taking hold of him gently, Emma bites on her shaky lip as a stray tear falls down her cheek while she stares down at her baby's face as the boy attempts to flutter his eyes open and adjust to the light. Feeling a hand touch her shoulder, the blonde lifts her head towards Regina.

"Is there anyone you would like me to call for you?

Hiding her pain, Emma shakes her head. "No..I..I lost all my family.." looking back to the boy in her arms, the blonde givesna small smile while stroking his tiny hand with her finger. "Hey Henry.."

Raising an eyebrow, the brunette looks over curious. "Henry?"

Nodding, the blonde looks towards the woman again. "Yeah..it was..his grandfathers name.."

"Oh.." Smiling slightly down at the baby, Regina questions. "Your father?"

"No. It's..it's complicated.." Staring down again, Emma leans forward and kisses his head before she lays her head back with a worried expression.

Watching, the Mayor also looks concerned as she share a brief glance towards Whale. "What's wrong?"

"I..I..don't feel so good.." The blonde gulps as she begins to daze, dropping her head back as she goes to slip out of it.

Watching, Whale moves forward quickly and takes the baby. "Regina take the baby..she's bleeding out..."

"What? But I-" looking startled at being handed the baby, The Mayor moves back while glancing down awkwardly at the boy.

Checking over the blonde, the doctor stands and heads towards the door to shout out into the diner. "Someone call an ambulance!"

Scolding the man for shouting as he causes Henry to cry, Regina attempts to lift the boy up and stares into his eyes feeling slightly more relaxed. "Okay little one, everything's okay..ssh..." Laying him against her, the brunette rocks him back to sleep as Whale rushes about to help Emma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacing along the corridor, Regina sighs as she tries to find a member of staff to take Henry. Catching a nurse walking along in the direction of the emergency room, the Mayor moves forward. "Excuse me? Can you please get someone to take this child? I have work to be getting on with!"

"Madam Mayor I'm very sorry but we are all needed in surgery and-"

"I don't care! I understand that his mother is in surgery but I cannot look after him. I am _not_ his mother!" The brunette raises her voice firmly with a glare.

Having heard the commotion after following them to the hospital, Hook strolls up and steps in front of the former Queen. "What seems to be the problem? I understand you have a town to run Madam Mayor but surely a child's welfare is more important. Even for you" giving her a raised eyebrow, the pirate then smirks as the woman huffs and begins to rock the baby again while walking off in the other direction.

Sitting herself down in the waiting room, Regina holds Henry out along her thighs while cupping his head for support. Staring down at the gurgling baby, the brunette bites her lip. "I'm..I'm sorry Henry..I'm just not good with..people. It's not that I want to get rid of you but you need your family not me"

Stretching his arm out with a raised pink fist, Henry give a small yawn while screwing up his eyes. Settling back down, the boy closes his eyes and clasps his hands together. Despite the boy falling back to sleep, the Mayor continues talking to him, finding it a comfort to talk to someone who cannot respond or understand. "I guess I never really learnt how to be around people..it's a struggle and has affected me throughout my whole life. I close up and so no one wants to know or care. I don't love very well either..I suppose that is why I have never found the right person to spend my life with or have any children like yourself...there was once a time that I would have loved to be a mother but now? There's no point. I am never going to have that loving family everyone craves to have" giving a small sniffle, Regina quickly clears her throat before throwing her mask back on. "Oh dear what was all that about? You just sleep little one..I will stay until your mother is here.." Taking a deep breath, the brunette leans down and presses her lips against his forehead. Gasping at an new energy running through her veins, the Mayor pulls back and looks at the baby wide eyed with shock.".. _Henry?_.." Rising quickly, Regina looks panicked as she heads out of the door to find out any progress on the blonde.

The blonde that she loves.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the shortness and the ending. I wasn't really happy with it but it needed to be rounded off, hope it was okay..._

 **Chapter 3**

Sat patiently beside the sleeping blonde's bed, Regina peers down towards their son within her arms, taking in every hair and freckle she could see. Lifting his hand with her finger, the brunette kisses it gently before reaching across for Emma's hand in the hopes that she will wake up soon. Luckily, Whale was able to secure the bleed and prevent any further complications which meant the woman was going to be just fine.

Inhaling deeply, Emma begins to wake then tilts her head to the side at the touch of someone holding her hand. Frowning slightly, the blonde tries to find her voice. "..Madam..Mayor.." Clearing her throat, she tries again. "What...what are you still doing here..." Realising the small bundle in the brunette's arms, Emma's eyes widen slightly. "Is..Henry okay?.."

Smiling down at the boy mesmerised, Regina responds quietly while still holding the blonde's hand. "He's beautiful..perfect..just like his mother.."

Waking up more at the revelation, the blonde blinks in disbelief while moving to sit up. "..Regina?.."

Letting go of Emma's hand, the brunette places it on the woman's arm. "Don't move. We both need you well to come home.." Seeing the sad look in the blonde's eyes, the Mayor gives a smile. "Yes Emma..I remember everything.."

Getting teary, the blonde bites her lip, prompting Regina to lean over and kiss her for reassurance. "Everything's going to be okay now. You're home and despite the circumstances, I am grateful that I was there for you and Henry when you gave birth even if I didn't know who you were..because deep down I never thought I'd see you ever again, let alone meet our son"

Gripping the woman's hand again, Emma nods understanding. "That's why I came back as soon as I found out. Hook told me that no one knew who they were and I'm the 'savior'..."

"You saved me. You gave me Henry and that is how I remembered, because of our love we got him" shifting on her seat, the brunette passes Henry over carefully to the blonde's arms and watches in awe at the look Emma gives the boy upon taking him.

"Hey little guy..sorry if I scared you but I promise mommy is not going anywhere..and neither is your mama" sharing an adoring look with the Mayor, the blonde kisses the baby's head once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holding the front door to the mansion open, Regina guides Emma inside while holding onto Henry's car seat. "Okay careful.."

Chuckling slightly, the blonde walks in slowly. "Regina I'm not going to break..."

Playfully glaring, the brunette leads her girlfriend towards the living room. "Humour me please?"

Holding her hands up in surrender, Emma sits down on the couch then grins as Regina places the car seat in front of her so she can take Henry out. Laying back with the boy rested on her shoulder with only a small fuss before relaxing, the blonde looks towards the brunette who is storing some of her belongings away. "So what exactly is the plan now? With getting everyone else's memories back?"

"Oh I don't think that will be a problem dear.." Smiling to herself, the Mayor looks up upon hearing the front door open and a rush of footsteps making their way towards the living room.

"Emma?!"

Watching as Snow rushes towards her daughter, Regina's eyes widen as she quickly takes Henry from the blonde to save the boy from being squashed within their hug. Frowning, the blonde hugs back while looking up between her girlfriend and David stood to the side. "You remember? How?"

Rubbing her son's back soothingly while giving him a small rock, Regina smirks. "Well dear it would appear whoever had done this had forgotten that it was me that created the first memory loss with the first curse and therefore I knew exactly how to get their memories back. The only problem at the time was that I didn't have my own memories until this little one came along..."

"You did it.." Releasing from her mother's grip, Emma smiles as the short haired woman sits beside her.

Glancing up towards the Mayor, Snow holds her arms out. "Now give me my grandson. We have lost time"

Sniggering, the brunette moves forward and hands Henry towards Snow before sitting on the opposite side of Emma and taking her hand, automatically linking their fingers. Peering over his wife's shoulder, David grins. "He looks like both of you...there is no denying he's yours"

"Oh believe me, there is no denying when you have given birth to him" the blonde replies before looking apologetic at her father's cringe.

Stroking the blonde's hair back, Regina kisses her cheek then watches their son sleeping peacefully in his grandmothers arms. Glancing down towards their joined hands briefly, the brunette cannot help but think that there is something missing on Emma's hand which she would need to fix now that the woman she loves was home.

A _ring_.


End file.
